My Lovely Little Rascal
by kaereosami
Summary: "Aku tak akan menghajar orang yang tak mencari masalah denganku dan juga temanku!" —Jihoon / "Kau terlambat dua menit, berandal kecil!" —Soonyoung / SoonHoon/HoZi (HoshixWoozi) / seventeen / chapter /
Hal-hal apa saja yang kalian sukai ketika berada di sekolah menengah?

Sebuah pertanyaan simpel yang pasti bisa dijawab oleh semua orang dengan jawaban yang beraneka ragam. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan bermarga Kwon ini. Ia merasa hidupnya sebagai salah satu siswa sekolah elit di Seoul datar-datar saja, malah cenderung membosankan.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena posisinya sebagai penerus grup MK tidak memperbolehkannya menikmati kehidupan sekolah layaknya siswa pada umumnya. Jika sepulang sekolah siswa lain bisa bermain ataupun mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, maka pemuda pemilik mata sipit ini akan segera pulang untuk menemui tutor bidang _manajemen_ nya.

Bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya; Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin dan Kim Mingyu, ia disebut sebagai pangeran sekolah meski mereka tak pernah mendeklarasikannya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, ia memang pantas disebut sebagai pangeran sekolah –pangeran es lebih tepatnya karena kepribadiannya yang serupa dengan bongkahan-bongkahan dingin di kutub utara. Ia seorang yang tertutup. Kadang berwajah datar, tersenyum hanya seperlunya saja kepada siapapun yang ia anggap membutuhkan.

"Aku bosan! Sangat bosan! Apa kalian tidak bosan?" Ucap salah satu pemuda dalam ruangan khusus OSIS tersebut sembari menyeruput minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya saat istirahat.

"Kalau begitu menarilah! Setidaknya itu bisa menghibur dirimu sendiri dan juga kami, Seokmin." Sahut seorang pemuda lagi berwajah datar.

Membuat Seokmin mendecih, "Jika soal menari ada yang lebih baik dariku, hyung!" Ujarnya sembari melirik pemuda yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan buku di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda Kwon sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Anggap saja ia tidak terlihat." Pemuda yang duduk paling ujung dekat dengan jendela berkata.

"Ayolah Kwon, jika bukan urusan OSIS kau akan melanjutkan belajarmu itu di sini. Hentikan. Bisa-bisa rambutmu berwarna putih sebelum waktunya." Itu Jeon Wonwoo –pemuda berwajah datar- yang berujar.

Namun seolah ia hanya sendiri di ruangan itu, sahabat-sahabatnya pun ia acuhkan seperti biasa. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan chapter terakhir buku yang sedang ia baca hingga-

BRAK!

"KWON SOONYOUNG!"

-seseorang yang benar-benar ditunggunya muncul. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari menutup buku lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kebesarannya.

Dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda mungil dengan nafas terengah-engah berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ terlihat lepek di bagian ujungnya. Wajahnya memerah entah karena kekurangan asupan oksigen atau menahan amarah.

"Kau terlambat dua menit, berandal kecil!" Soonyoung –sang pemuda Kwon berkata dengan wajah meremehkan.

Si berandal kecil tertawa ringan lalu berjalan mendekat ke meja si wakil ketua OSIS. "Kau ingin kuhajar seperti si gendut tukang palak kemarin, hah?"

"Yak Lee Jihoon jaga bicaramu!" Wonwoo berteriak mengingatkan.

Pemuda bernama Jihoon itu meringis jengah, "Kau yang jaga bicaramu, Jeon!"

Hampir saja Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya dan meninju wajah manis Jihoon jika saja Mingyu tak menepuk kedua bahunya menenangkan agar tetap diam. "Kau itu mungil tapi nyalimu besar." Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum pada Jihoon. "Sudah berapa siswa yang kau hajar hari ini, ngomong-ngomong?"

Jihoon menggeretakkan giginya, "Aku tak akan menghajar orang yang tak mencari masalah denganku dan juga temanku, Kim Mingyu!"

"Kalau begitu katakan.. Apa yang menarik siswa lain ingin mempunyai masalah denganmu, Tuan Muda Lee?" Seokmin bertanya dengan nada penuh sindiran.

"Sudah pasti karena dia mungil, kan!" Wonwoo menyahut temannya yang kemudian berhasil membuat tiga orang pemuda dalam ruangan itu tertawa lepas.

"Kalian pergilah!" Setelah beberapa saat, suara Soonyoung menggema memecah kebisingan. Mengerti kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan, tiga pemuda tadi beranjak dari tempatnya, meniggalkan dua insan berbeda penampilan tersebut di sana.

"Kau puas, hah?" Jihoon bertanya lirih pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Duduklah!" Ucapnya kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya.

Jihoon menuruti meski dengan tatapan marahnya. Pemuda mungil itu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan meja wakil ketua OSIS tersebut.

Pemuda yang lebih tua mendekat ke arahnya, memutar badannya agar menghadapnya yang bersimpuh di depan yang lebih muda. Dengan senyum terpatri di wajah putihnya ia menelusuri wajah si pemuda mungil. "Bahkan lebam dua hari yang lalu masih belum hilang. Sekarang bertambah goresan di pipi kiri." Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ini bukan salahku!" Jihoon membela diri.

"Tentu saja. Lee Jihoon tidak pernah salah." Soonyoung menanggapi sembari jari-jari tangannya membuka sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang tadi ia ambil dari tas ranselnya. Dikeluarkannya kapas dan alkohol serta plester bermotif hewan.

"Kenapa plesternya bermotif? Kau ingin aku dikatai oleh musuh-musuhku? Yang benar saja.. Aku tidak mau!" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan setengah berteriak, tanda ia benar-benar tak menyukai pilihan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum, kini bahkan sangat lebar. "Aku belum sempat membeli yang baru. Aku lupa kalau plester kemarin adalah yang terakhir. Ini pemberian dari Chan dan oh bukankah ini sangat cocok dengan wajahmu yang manis itu?"

Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung lumayan keras hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Kata-kata itu masih terlarang untuk diucapkan ya?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk sekali dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah. Tapi sayangnya kau tak punya pilihan lain, Lee Jihoon. Hanya ada plester ini." Soonyoung berkata final.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pergi ke ruang UKS saja." Jihoon bersiap berdiri dari duduknya namun dengan cepat dicegah Soonyoung. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Aku yakin kau tak akan pergi ke UKS setelah keluar dari ruangan ini."

Mendengarnya membuat si pemuda mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku benar-benar ingin meninjumu, Kwon!"

Soonyoung tertawa, "Jangan bermimpi di siang hari, masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk bisa menyentuhku."

"Kau lupa! Aku tadi memukul kepalamu!" Jihoon berujar dengan penuh penekanan.

Si pemuda Kwon hanya tersenyum, "Karena aku tak memprediksikannya, jadi yang tadi tidak dihitung."

Jihoon meringis kecil kala lukanya dibersihkan dengan alkohol. Dan dengan sigap Soonyoung meniupnya pelan untuk meredakan nyerinya. Jika kejadian seperti ini masih terjadi satu atau dua kali pasti akan berhasil membuat wajah manis Jihoon merona, tapi yang seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Soonyoung dengan telaten merawat luka-luka baru maupun lama yang menghiasi wajah putih itu dan diakhiri dengan tertempelnya plester bermotif hewan di pipi kiri Jihoon.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Si mungil bertanya tepat setelah Soonyoung berdiri dari posisinya bersimpuh di depan Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghela nafas lelah, "Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berkelahi? Sudah tidak ada tempat lagi dalam buku kedisiplinanmu untuk menulis pelanggaran lain."

"Akan kuusahakan wakil ketua OSIS!" Ujar Jihoon jengah lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatap tubuh mungilnya menghilang perlahan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

A/N: Ini karena **yoongive** update jigyu. -_- Sebenernya saya suka tapi tidak terima.

Selamat membaca dan tolong doakan saya dan si **yoongive** lancar jaya skripsinya; sampe sidang juga ding ^^. Terima kasih~

.

.

OMAKE

"Si mungil membuat ulah lagi, Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin berucap sembari melihat kejadian di bawah sana dari jendela ruang OSIS; tempat mereka berada saat itu, yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan sekolah.

Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut tertawa kecil, "Aigo tunanganmu itu benar-benar ya hyung!"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Tuan Muda berkelakuan bar-bar!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

" _Kwon Jihoon.. Harus bagaimana lagi aku menanganimu?"_ Soonyoung mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut pusing.

Setidaknya hal-hal membosankan dalam kehidupan sekolah menengah Kwon Soonyoung berkurang dengan memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus digunakan untuk mengatasi kelakuan tunangan mungilnya.


End file.
